1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reversible, flexible, magnetic ironing pad assembly with an expanded position for use on either side of the pad and a compact, bundled position for transport or storage, more particularly an ironing pad assembly with magnets for placement and use on a substantially horizontal and planar surface that is preferably ferromagnetic, such as a top of a washing machine, clothes dryer, desk, etc.
2. Background Information
Although most household devices have come a long way in the past few decades, the majority of households have one household aid that seems to have stopped in time: the ironing board. Ironing boards require space and set up time and they often rock during use. There is a need in today's marketplace for a convenient, stable, space-saving ironing surface that provides ready access without requiring assembly, especially since many fabrics today are blends that only require touch ups with an iron.
The present invention is an easy to use, inexpensive, flexible ironing pad assembly that is generally rectangular in shape. The reversible ironing pad assembly is suitable for at home use, even in the confined spaces found in many apartments or senior citizen facilities. It requires a negligible amount of set up time and it can be left permanently atop a major appliance or other substantially horizontal and planar surface for quick daily use, or bundled for transport or storage, as needed.
The ironing pad assembly includes magnets in its corner areas for maintaining the ironing pad assembly on a substantially planar and horizontal surface that is ferromagnetic, such as the top of a washing machine, clothes dryer, desk, or other support surface suitable for ironing. The magnets adhere to the sides of the appliance or other support surface. The ironing pad assembly can be attached to or removed from the ferromagnetic surface with a single arm motion. The ironing pad assembly of the present invention is also usable on a non-ferromagnetic surface. After using it to iron clothing and other items that require ironing at home or while traveling, the pad assembly may remain in place, since it takes up little space. Alternatively, the pad assembly can be bundled into the compact, bundled position for storage or transport.